A Blind Date With a Tomato
by XxTimeOfDeathxX
Summary: Okay, so France was at it again, setting up at date for his Daughter figure with a cute Italian named Romano. Has France finally done something right? Fem!CanadaXRomano, fluff, dedicated to my lovely Romano ! LOVE YA ROMA!


I stood there, in my usual attire consisting of a crème knit coat with small pastel designs at the bottom, light wash blue jeans, a white undershirt, and suede snow boots. I held my snowy-white polar bear in my arms, looking down at him as a small smile crept to my face.

I heard a hollow knock on the door that could only belong to my father figure, Francis Bonnefoy. I cautiously walk to the door and open it to show that my assumption was correct. On my snow covered porch stood Francis.

He smiled at me, and I opened the door all the way to let him in. "Madeline~ Good to see you~" he cooed. I rolled my eyes playfully as he came in. "What now, Francis?" I ask in my usual whispery tone. He looks at me faking hurt. I walk into the kitchen to make tea as he follows me. "Well, I have a task for you~" he said, walking in front of me. I look up at him, curiosity becoming clear on my face. "Well?" I replied. "I know how you have been getting lonely lately, and I set you up with a date tonight~!" I stopped dead in my tracks, looking up at him with a death glare. "You. Did. What?" I said, trying to keep my cool. He nodded proudly. "He will pick you up at seven~!" "T-that is in o-one hour!" I stuttered. He nodded and started to head out the door. "Best start getting ready, huh?" and he was off.

I grunted in disapproval, but went upstairs to get ready. _Damn Francis and his stupid actions!_ I thought as I picked out a nice white flowing dress lined in lace. I adored this dress, and I was sort of happy I could put it to use. I put it on my bed and walked into the bathroom to start a shower.

**~~::+::~~ At 6:58 ~~::+::~~**

I sat on the couch, holding Kumajiro close, getting butterflies in my stomach. I remembered the last date Francis had set me off with. It was nice man in his twenties. The night went good, but as soon as we left the restraint, he took me down an alley and tried to steal my money. Good thing I knew martial arts because I kicked his ass and walked out as if nothing happened. _Stupid Francis and his incompetence for getting me a criminal for a date..._ I thought.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I jump slightly at the noise, but quickly recover and walk up to the door to greet the person on the other side. I open the door to reveal a hot Italian about my age. My violet eyes looked him over, noting that He had auburn hair with a gravity defying curl that came off the left side of his head, deep, mesmerizing amber eyes, wonderful, tanned skin, and a toned body. He wore a nice shirt and pair of jeans, and held a bouquet of blue astromeria. Did Francis tell him that they were my favorites?

I smiled up at the Italian, looking into his brilliant eyes. He looked down at me, his face carrying a light dusted blush across his cheeks. "Bonjour..." I said, my voice a little softer than usual. "C-ciao... I am Romano..." the Italian stated. I smiled brighter at him. "I am Madeline~!" I said, feeling more confident. He nodded and handed me the flowers. I blush slightly as I gently take the flowers and smell them. _Beautiful... so beautiful..._ I thought as I looked back up at Romano. "Ready?" he said as he looked me up and down. I smile and nod as he turns and starts to walk to his car.

I follow behind him, but right before we reached the car, I take a bold step. I take his hand, and he looks back at me. I lean up and kiss his cheek, whispering, "Merci~" in his ear. He blushes deeply, and he sort of resembled a tomato~! Before I could get off from standing on my toes, he pulled me into a soft kiss. "your welcome..." he whispered in my ear.

For once, I think that Francis has done something right.

**~~::+::~~ END ~~::+::~~**

**Okayyyy so this is dedicated to my lovely Romano~ Sorry if it kinda sucks, but I did it at one in the morning, and I couldn't get you off my mind~ I love you, Roma~! **

**P. S. Eden, sorry there was no angry German XD but I will make you an Italy x Germany fic for ya to make up, okay? R&R my lovelies~!**


End file.
